A need exists for a method that enables custom design of umbilicals, electrical signal, and power cables, by individuals that lack specialized computer assisted drawing skills, drafting skills, or advanced engineering or mathematical abilities.
A further need exists for a method that enables production and manipulation of electronic drawings for umbilicals that depict all parts, angles, and vectors of the umbilicals, efficiently, enabling nearly instantaneous user operation.
A need also exists for a method that enables design of umbilicals that is extremely accurate, enabling better and faster quality control than conventional methods.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.